


Eternal Battle

by Rogue_Swordsmith



Series: Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Defeat, Gods, dragon - Freeform, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Swordsmith/pseuds/Rogue_Swordsmith
Summary: Chantress conquers the Universe.
Relationships: None
Series: Fairy Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144007





	Eternal Battle

There was a dragon, and tir name was Chantress. The light of tir golden scales outshone the stars and tir fangs were as ivory as comets.

Chantress knew ta was the most glorious and powerful creature, barring the Gods themselves. Ta believed tirself to be worthy of the Universe, and that was what ta desired. Chantress wished to rule the world.

Chantress first challenged the Moon goddess. "Kneel before your new god!"

The Moon surrendered without a fight, saying, "Take my bow."

Chantress refused, saying, "If I could defeat you without using that, what use is it to me?"

Next, Chantress challenged the Sun goddess. The Sun fought, but was swiftly trounced. She offered up her sword. Again, Chantress refused, saying, "You were defeated even with the use of that, so what use is it to me?"

Chantress finally challenged the Universe goddess, "Come and face your doom, coward!"

The Universe manifested in a blaze of starry dust and plasma. She was the most beautiful and terrifying being Chantress had ever beheld. "My child, turn back now. Be content with the realms you have already won."

Chantress stood tir ground and faced the Universe. "I want more. I want all of it." Ta snarled. And so they fought.

The battle raged on for decades, ripping stars apart, scattering nebulas, tearing the fabric of time to shreds. But when the comet dust cleared, there was Chantress, standing victorious over tir defeated foe.

Chantress stared at tir bloody claws in amazement. "I have defeated you! I am now God!"

"I warned you, my child." The Universe sighs. "Now you will have to face millions of foes for the remainder of your reign. You will not rest. You will not eat or breathe. You will only fight until you are destroyed." And she shatters.

Chantress screams after her dust, enraged and defiant. "I am victorious! I am the god of this Universe!"

Ta crowns tirself and sits upon tir throne, awaiting the first foes.

The Sun arrives. Chantress sneers down at her. "You wish to battle me? Was one defeat not enough for you?"

"It is not just I, my liege." The Sun replies. And her armies come into view. Millions of stars, nebulas, and satellites, all forming ranks to take Chantress down.

For the first time, doubt and dread creep into Chantress's soul.

"If you had taken my sword, you would now have my armies." The Sun goddess smiled with sweet cruelty.

The Moon goddess rose up from the flank of the armies and gave Chantress a pitying look. "If you had taken my bow, you would now have my allegiance."

The Sun and the Moon held each other by the hand and raised their weapons. With unified screams of war, the armies descended upon Chantress the dragon.


End file.
